Tratando de comprender al amor
by Roxy Salazar
Summary: Riven el tipico chico mujeriego del instituto tiene una vida perfecta pero Musa llegara para cambiar su mundo ¿que pasara cuando se enamoren por primera vez? ¿dentro y fuera del amor? tratando de comprender eso que nos mantiene vivos...el amor.Winx Club!
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI**

**HOLA! ESTE ES MI NUEVO FIC DEL CLUB WINX OVBIO DE RIVEN Y MUSA, VERAN QUE ESTE NUEVO FIC ES DE AMOR Y DE ODIO,RIVEN ES MUJERIEGO Y MUSA ES OPUESTA….ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN **

**TRATANDO DE COMPRENDER AL AMOR**

**1er capi: Primer dia en la uni**

**(POV MUSA)**

Desperte en el pequeño departamento que teniamos yo y Layla (mi mejor amiga) en la fraternidad, era el primer día de clases, tengo apenas 19 años y hace tres que vivo en Italia por un intercambio escolar,ese intercombio me ayudo mucho pues soy y tengo desendencia italiana(mi padre es italiano) y lo pude ver despues de mucho tiempo pero heme aquí en "gringolandia" otra de la cama,me bañe y me vesti,me puse unos jeans,una blusa rosa con una torera rosa con puntitos blancos y unos tennis,agarre la mochila y sali del edificio de la fraternidad…lo malo de esos edificios es que los chicos y chicas comparten baños y algunas veces los emparejan (a un chico y una chica) en un departamento pero lo bueno era que en las puertas de las regaderas puedes poner un candado…si no medio mundo ya me ubiera visto desnuda,el sonido de mi celular interrumpio mis pensamientos,mi cancion favorita Bad romance de Lady GaGa,conteste-ciao chi parla?-**(hola ¿Quién habla?)** "parece que todavia sigo en Italia" pense-¿Qué?-reconoci la voz de mi mejor amiga-jaja lo siento deberias practiar italiano…se supone que vas a clases de eso en la uni no?-le pregunte-si pero solo entendi "ciao" jaja fue todo-me dijo-jaja-me rei-bueno en fin ¿ya vienes?-me pregunto-sto arrivando-**(ya voy)-**en castellano señorina-me dijo-jaja que ya vedo in classe -**(te veo en clase)**-creo que si te entendi jaja chao-me dijo-chao-y colgue-huh-suspire,esto iba a ser malo…todos en el instito pensaria que soy un bicho raro italiano jaja bueno con algo de suerte me podran en la clase de italiano de segundo año y tambien me inscibiria al coro,pues me encanta todo eso…

**(POV RIVEN)**

Estaba en el pasillo besando a Darcy,mi novia…esto de ser el capitan del equipo de football americano era genial,con chicas en mi cama las veces del día que quisiera,un auto genial,era feliz,solo basta con darles una mirada y ellas me daban todo lo que queria…nunca nadie se habia resistido al encanto Riven Macen,con 20 años y en segundo de uni, tenia una vida por delante-separence-dijo la maestra Goff mientras pasaba por el pasillo,inmediatamente solte a Darcy,lo malo de ella era que sus hermanas me asechaban tambien,ella empeso a acariciar mi cabello pero yo tenia la antencion en otra chica "otra presa…"pense,hace ya 3 meses que no habian llegado chicas nuevas al instituto,por lo que tenia que conformarme con Darcy,era cierto hoy llegaba la chica italiana…jaja esto iba a ser divertido nunca en mi vida habia "tenido" a una chica europea…era mi día de suerte y tambien por suerte se hablar italiano pues el primer año te escogen para el intercambio pero eso era para estudiar asi que no me dio tiempo de acostarme con una linda europea jaja me la estaban sirviendo como en bandeja de plata…era bonita,alta talvez un metro setenta y ocho,cabello negro con reflejos azules que le resaltaban los hermosos ojos azul marino,tenia un extraño resplandor en sus ojos y en sus labios un delicioso brillo rosa "jumi" pense…se me iso agua la boca-me tengo que ir adios amor-me dijo Darcy mientras seguia babeando-si adios-y tomo el elevador,tome esa pequeña oportunidad:Darcy se habia ido-buon giorno-**(buenos dias) **le dije-ciao-**(hola)-**bisogno di per trovare la tua classe?-**(necesitas ayuda para encontrar tu clase?)-**si, mia classe successiva é quella di lingua italiana –**(si, proxima clase es la de Italiano)-**la mia classe succesiva é anche italiano-**(mi proxima clase tambien es la de italiano)-**va bene,andiamo-**(ok,vamos)** y nos fuimos juntos a la clase de italiano


	2. Identidad

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI**

**2do capi: Identidad**

**(POV MUSA)**

Llegamos a la clase de italiano-ringrazio molto, come ti chiami?-(**muchas gracias ¿Cuál es tu** **nombre?**)- il mio nome è Riven Macen credo il tuo nome è Musa Straffi**-(me llamo Riven Macen, creó que tu nombre es Musa Straffi)**-se,ciao**-(si, adiós),**me fui donde estaba sentada Layla-oye que estabas haciendo con el capitán de football de la escuela?-me pregunto-ah era el capitán….no lo sabía-le dije aunque lo sabía muy bien, usaba la chamarra de los "TITANES"(el nombre del equipo de la escuela)-daaaa todo el mundo lo sabe…duerme con una chica diferente cada noche y he oído que hasta se las….en el baño-me dijo dándome una advertencia-jaja ¿y cómo sabes todo eso? Jaja ¿acaso te has acostado con él?-le dije, se puso colorada-no, pero es extremadamente guapo…pero parece que ninguna chica es suficiente para el….solo se acuesta con ellas y después fin de la historia-me dijo-si es guapo lo admito pero lo vi besándose con una chica-le dije-¿era castaña, tacones como de un metro, maquillaje excesivo y parece una ramera de la clase baja?-me pregunto-jaja si, a mi más bien me pareció un ramera de clase alta-le dije-jaja no me hagas reir, se llama Darcy Madox y es la capitana de las porristas-me dijo-lo presentía para que salgas con un chico como ese tienes que estar a su altura-le dije-si, aunque obviamente se engañan a ellos mismos-me dijo-¿a qué te refieres?-le pregunte-pues que Darcy se acuesta con los demás jugadores del equipo y Riven con las demás porristas-me dijo-ah ¿y por qué no entras a las porritas? Eres muy buena en la gimnasia-le dije-si, pero al parecer para Darcy ser "buena" no es suficiente tienes que ser sexy, genial, bonita y popular-me dijo-pero eres bonita...y no lo digo solo por ser tu mejor amiga o diría tu única amiga-le dije-jaja¿ ya ves? Ese es el problema-me dijo-boun giorno-**(buenos días) **nos dijo la profesora Newton-boun giorno-dijeron todos con tono irritante, pues la clase estaba a punto de empezar-Chi e Musa Straffi?-**(¿Quién es Musa Straffi?)**,levante mi mano y en un segundo todo el mundo me miraba-benvenuto,spero vi piaccia essere in questo paese-**(bienvenida, espero que disfrutes tu estancia en este país)**-se,grazie-**(si,gracias)**,la clase paso con normalidad solo que el tal Riven Macen no dejaba de mirarme, lo que era algo extraño pues su novia le agarraba la pierna o metía la mano dentro del pantalón…asco! Jaja pero por más que ella lo masturbaba no parecía ponerle atención. La clase estaba a punto de terminar-avremo un progetto che parla di guerra, si può scegliere una guerra particolare, questo progetto sarà in coppia e conta come l'ottanta per cento del voto finale**-(vamos a tener un projecto que hable de las guerras, ustedes pueden elegir una guerra el particular,este projecto va a ser en parejas y cuenta como el ochenta porciento de su calificacion final)**, la profesora empezo a llamar a los estudiantes por orden de lista como yo soy Straffi la S va casi al final,llego el turno de Riven-Voglio Musa come partner di progetto**-(Quiero Musa como compañera del proyecto)**, ni siquiera dije nada…Riven era mi compañero,me quede atonita,la tal Darcy me echaba chispas con los ojos,pero yo ni tenia la culpa,el me abia elegido…senti como sus ojos estaban clavados en los mios…

**DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!**


	3. Nuevos amigos

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI**

**3er capi: Nuevos amigos **

**(POV MUSA)**

Acabo la clase y todo mundo me miraba yo creo que pensado "esa niña con el mas chico guapo del insti locura!", espere a que todos salieran del salon,recogi mis cosas y me dirigi al escritorio de la profesora- Miss Newton scusame, Posso parlarti un minuto?-**(Disculpe señorita Newton ¿puedo hablar con usted un minuto?)**-no te preocupes Musa,ya se acabo la clase,claro,¿Qué pasa?-me dijo amablemente-gracias,bueno, lo que pasa es que me preguntaba si fuera posible cambiar de compañero de projecto-le dije-¿Por qué? ¿tienes un problema con el Señor Macen?-me dijo la profesora como de 24 años-mmmm lo que pasa es que el me intimida un poquito…-le dije-ah bueno eso siempre piensan las chicas de el señor Macen pero es muy bueno-me dijo,senti que me isinuaba que yo seria su proxima presa…-¿segura que quieres cambiar? Por que el es muuuy bueno-cuando dijo eso inmediatamente supe que tambien se pudo acostar con la profesora,por una buena nota,aparte no era fea la señorita facil solo le ganaba con 3 o 2 años…-si, cien porciento segura-le dije-muy bien-abrio su escritorio, tomo su celular y marco un numero-Riven podrias venir…-dijo ella con un tono seductor, el hablo como 5 segundos mas y luego colgo-ahora viene-me dijo,yo asenti, en menos de un minuto Riven ya estaba entrando con la vista baja-muy bien, vamos a hacerlo rapido pues tengo clase de ma…-also la vista y me vio,inmediatamente me sonrio-hola lindura-me dijo-hola-le dijo yo irritada por su tono de voz-Riven, Musa me dijo que quiere cambiar de compañero-le dijo mietras me miraba-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-me pregunto-saben que? Olvidenlo…tendre que soportarlo-agarre mi mochila y sali del salon,las lagrimas corrieron por mis ojos,siempre que me ponia enojada al extremo,lloraba y me ponia toda roja por el coraje, aprete los dientes para que mis ojos dejaran de chorrear-Musa!-grito una voz en el corredor: Riven,yo solo segui caminando con los ojos llorozos,por fin se detuvo y lo perdi,me meti al baño de niñas y me enserre en una gabeta,mis ojos empezaron a manchar mi blusa moteada-Toc Toc- "no me pudo seguir al baño" pense-hola?-me dijo una voz dulce,no era Riven ni Layla-¿si?-dije yo-mmm perdon por interrumpir pero me preguntaba si estas bien…-me dijo, abri la gabeta, era una chica de cabello rojizo y ojos azul cielo,mas claro que los mios-Hola, me llamo Bloom Marx pero todos me dicen bloo-me dijo-Hola, yo soy Musa Straffi-estrechamos las manos-¿tienes algun problema?-me dijo preocupada-no…lo que pasa es que…bueno es una larga historia-le dije-ah dejame adivinar ¿Riven Macen?-me dijo-si-le dije-ash,no te preocupes Musa…-me dijo y me dio un pequeño abrazo,en ese instante me di cuenta de que si puedes encontrar amigos de verdad,se veia que Bloom era la tipica chica optimista del instituto -gracias-le dije-muy bien,ahora limpiate esas lagrimas-me dio un cachito de papel de baño-eres muy bonita Musa…no se por que los hombres acosan tanto-me dijo encojiendose de hombros-creeme se de lo que hablas-le dije mietras limpiaba mi delineador corrido-¿tienes con quien almozar?-me pregunto-si, mi amiga Layla-le dije-¿hablas de Layla Stanley?-me dijo-si-le dije-yo la conosco,podemos almozar juntas si quieres-me dijo-si,claro seria fantastico-le dije-sirve que te presento a las demas-me dijo-si,seria genial estar rodeada de gente normal por un rato…-le dije-jaja-se rio-muy bien entonces nos vemos en una mesa-me dijo-si, esta bien-le dije y me fui a mi clase de geometria.

**DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWSS!**


	4. Nuevos amigos parte 2

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI**

**3er capi:Nuevos amigos parte 2**

**(POV MUSA)**

Acabo la clase y me encontre a Layla afuera del salon-Hola-me dijo-Hola oye…¿conoces a una tal Bloom Marx?-le dije-ah si ¿Por qué? ¿la conoces?-me dijo con una sonrisa-si,la conoci en el baño-le dije mientras caminabamos a la cafeteria-¿en el baño?-me pregunto curiosa-es una larga histaria….en fin,quiere que almorsemos con ella y con sus amigos-le dije-seria genial-me dijo-si-entramos en la cafeteria y aparecio Bloom con un chico rubio y con los ojos azules aun mas claros que los de ella,este le estaba abrazando la cintura-Hola chicas-nos dijo ella mientras nos daba un beso en la mejilla,esa chica era muy cordial-Hola Layla ¿Cuánto tiempo…?-le dijo el chico a Layla mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo-jaja si,desde el jardin de niños-le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-ah perdon por no presentarlos,el es Skyler Shay,un viejo amigo…-ella lo volteo a ver mientras el le daba una sonrisa-Puedes llamarme Sky pues adio mi nombre completo-me dijo-y bloo puedes decirlo….estamos saliendo-lo ultimo lo dijo con tanta ternura que Bloom se puso colorada-jaja-todos nos reimos menos Bloom que seguia avergonzada-y yo soy Stella Shay,su hermana gemela,puedes decirme Stel-me dijo mientras se ponia en medio de Sky y yo-jaja mucho gusto-este la aparto-perdona a mi hermana la metiche-me dijo mientras estrechabamos las manos-jaja no te preocupes-le dije-ojala alguien me mirara como Sky te mira a ti Bloo…-le dije,ella solo me sonrio-creo que alguien si lo hace….-dijo Sky,volteamos a ver y RIVEN me estaba mirando desde la puerta de la cafeteria-no deberia mirarte de ese modo,esta saliendo con nuestra hermana-me dijo Stel,Sky solo asintio-QUE! ¿Darcy Madox es su hermana?-les dije-por desgracia-dijo Stella-es nuestra hermanastra,nuestro padre se caso con su mamá,se llama Cinthya y ahora tenemos 3 hermanas y una nueva madre-dijo el-Esa estupida resbalosa de Cinthya seducio a nuestro padre y como es 10 años menos que el,nuestro padre se divorcio de mama y se caso con ella-dijo Stella con los puños cerrados-lo siento-les dije-no importa…eso fue ya hace tres años,nosotros vivimos en la fraternidad,ahora solo hablamos con mama y a papa ya ni lo vemos-me dijo con la vista baja,Dacy se acerco a nosotros-Hola hermanitos-les dijo a ellos-tu bien sabes que no llevas nuestra sangre-le dijo-Traquilo,Sky-le dijo-Skyler para ti-le dijo Bloom enfadada,nunca pense vera asi-Veta asquerosa arpia-le dijo Stel,es ese instante vino Riven-Riven,cariño…-dijo ella-Basta Darcy tu bien sabes que ya termiamos-cuando dijo eso comprendi todo,ella me miraba asi por que el habia terminado con ella en la clase de Italiano-Felicidades Riven,ahora me siento mas comodo de vivir contigo-le dijo Sky-jaja gracias-le dijo con una sonrisa-ash Skyler Shay me las vas a pagar-le dijo ella haciendo un berrinche-Vete a la mierda! Ya me quitaste todo lo que tenia,ya no tengo nada que te pertenesca-todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta,sabiamos que cualquier adolecente dice groserias pero Sky era muy propio,jaja pero ver la cara de Darcy cuando le dijo eso valio la pena-QUE ME DIJISTE!-le dijo Darcy-LO QUE OISTE PERRA-le dijo Sky-por que no mejor te vas al prostibulo que perteneces?-le dijo Stel-adios!-y se fue-que bien se sintio decir eso…-dijo el con una sonrisa,nos fuimos a una mesa y me presentaron a Brandon Grey,el novio de Stel y mejor amigo de Sky,el tambien vivia con Riven en la fraternidad,Flora Allen y Helia Parker,estos dos son pareja,Timmy Bennett y Tecna Bolton, son novios y Nabu Banner a Layla le gusta el jajja,que tambien vivia con Riven en la fraternidad,todos eran muy buenas personas,por fin no me sentia tan sola en este continente de locos.

**DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!**


	5. Convencimiento

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI**

**4to capi: Convencimiento**

**(POV RIVEN)**

Toque la puerta del apartamento que estaba enfrente del mio-Toc Toc-y enseguida se oyeron unos pasos que se avecinaban a abrir,salio Musa,traia un cuchillo en la mano-Buenas noches,vivo aquí enfrente…No pienses que vengo a provocarte,solo queria saludarte-le dije-Me da igual,no soy de las que se dejan provocar…-me dijo con una mueca-¿No te gustan los hombres?-le dije,tratando de provocarla jaja-me gustan como a ti las mujeres,pero detesto a los presumidos y tu lo eres-me dijo-oye,hablando en serio,por aquí no hay chicas tan guapas como tu-le dije-¿eso es un cumplido?-me dijo ella-No,solo te pido que pienses si puedo ser una buena pareja para ti-le dije-no,no lo eres-me dijo sin siquiera pensarlo-¿y que buscas en una pareja?-le dije-un hombre correcto,que sepa tratar a una mujer con delicadeza-me dijo-pues entonces buscas a un idiota-le dije-no,los "idiotas" no me gustan,ahora….¿podrias dejarme sola? Estoy preparando la cena-me dijo mientras me enseñaba el a proponerte algo…podriamos salir,vivimos cerca y si me gustas te podria pedirte algo formal-le dije-Sera mejor que te vallas o de lo contrario te meto este cuchillo en el estomago-me dijo-vaya…-le dije-si,soy muy valiente,desde niña me enseñaron a defenderme y mas de patanes como tu-me dijo-¿de donde procedes?-le dije-Venecia,mi padre es Igino Straffi-me dijo-¿tu padre es Igino Straffi? ¿el famoso poeta?-le pregunte-¿a ti que mas te da?-me dijo irritada-sabes,no creo que seas su hija…-le dije pensativo-a mi me vale un comino lo que pienses,si quieres ve a ver lo tu mismo-me dijo-lo hare,pero antes dejame pasar la noche contigo-le dije-Claro que no! ¿Quién te has creido que soy? Yo no ando buscando chicos por la fraternidad-me dijo-Sola y sin amigos…¿Qué tengo de una chica asi?-le dije-No me importa,vete de aquí-me dijo-Algun dia me aceptaras,aunque sea para pasar el rato-le dije-yo no paso el rato con los chicos-me dijo-¿entonces que haces? ¿dices que te gustan no?-le dije-Como cualquier mujer,solo que yo elijo y no dejo que me elijan-me dijo-vaya,vaya…es cierto que eres arrogante,yo vengo a ofrecerte mi compañía y tu me desprecias como un gato vagabundo…no te entiendo-le dije-gato no,pero si te considero una mala persona-me dijo-oye,no me conoces-le dije-Con solo tus actos y palabras se perfectamente como eres,y tu no me gustas-me dijo-Pues me miras de esa manera con esos ojos que tienes..-le dije pero ella me interrumpio-Marchate ya-me dijo-pienso volver mañana y todos los dias hasta convencerte-le dije-¿es que por aquí no hay chicas que aceptarian una cita con un chico guapo como tu?-me dijo confusa-es que me gustas tu…-le dije seductoramente-Pues te aguantas,amigo-y me cerro la puerta en la cara.

Regrese a mi apartamento con la nariz adolorida,Nabu estaba viendo la television-¿ya le fuiste a ver?-me dijo-si,pero tiene uñas…-le dije-jaja por fin alguien que se resiste al encanto Riven Masen-me dijo-no por mucho…-le dije-¿y ahora que vas a hacer?-me dijo-lo que sea necesario-le dije-muy bien,entonces vamos a enseñarte muchas cosas-me jalo-¿Qué cosas?-le dije-ser un caballero-me dijo-no!-grite yo pero tenia razon,si queria hacerla mia,tenia que convencerla


	6. Estrategia

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI**

**5to capi: Estrategia**

**(POV MUSA)**

Le cerré la puerta en la cara-Estúpido pervertido-dije yo maldiciéndolo mientras me dirigía a la pequeña cocina, tome un jitomate y lo lave, en ese instante llego Layla-mmm algo huele bien-me dijo mientras colgaba su chamarra en el perchero-esta helando-me dijo mientras se lavaba las manos para ayudarme con la cena, yo no le hice caso y seguí lavando el tomate-Estúpido chico-dije mientras cortaba el tomate con violencia-vaya, pero que tiene de culpa el pobre jitomate-me dijo mientras desinfectaba la espinaca-lo siento es que ese Riven me pone tan….me hace sentir tan….-le dije enojada mientras cerraba los puños-estas enamorada-me dijo con una mirada maternal-no, no es cierto-le dije mientras seguía cortando el jitomate-si, lo estas pero te da miedo admitirlo-me dijo-¿y por qué me daría "miedo"?-le pregunte, quería saber sus teorías-por eso mismo, sabes bien que es la primera vez que te enamoras-me dijo, de repente me sentí vulnerable ¿era cierto? ¿Estaría enamorada? ¿de un cretino?-ya me he enamorado-le dije-lo sé pero esta es la primera vez que te pasa pero de verdad-me dijo-como tú y Nabu-le dije-bueno ese es otro caso…..-estaba colorada-jaja-me reí de su rubor-ya estuvo bueno de hablar de privacidades, mejor hay que hacer la cena-me dijo, terminamos de comer la lasaña que habíamos preparado-eres muy buena con la cocina-me dijo-gracias-le dije mientras lavábamos los platos, terminamos y cada una se fue a su cuarto-buenas noches-me dijo mientras cerraba la puerta-buenas-le dije y cerré la habitación.

**(POV RIVEN)**

Después de la clase de modales con Nabu ,cada quien se fue a su habitación pero desgraciadamente no podía dormir, daba vueltas por la cama pues mi cabeza no se callaba solo hablaba sobre la belleza de hermosa mujer que vivía a escasos metros de mi….me pare, abrí el cajón de la mesita de noche y saque un listón azul, era uno de los que usaba ella en sus coletas que le llegaban a la cintura, olí el listón y me llego un hermoso aroma de lavanda con seda y un toque de kiwi-estúpida..-dije mientras cerré los ojos ¿Quién se creía ella para enamorarme? Debo de admitir que yo también soy un estúpido, un masoquista, la verdad es que disfruto el sufrimiento por el que estoy pasando, el amor se goza…pero se sufre, me volví a recostar y empecé a soñar con mi inspiración, mi Musa.

**(POV MUSA)**

Me puse unos shorts de mezclilla y una blusa blanca con unas sandalias blancas, hoy hacia calor, ya estaba de camino hacia la escuela, llegue y vi a Layla besando a cierta personita…Nabu, saque mis libros de mi casillero, esperando a que se dejaran de babear mutuamente, quería saber que pasaba entre ellos….el se fue y yo fui corriendo a hablar con ella-¿Qué paso?-le dije-mmmm ¿a qué te refieres?-me dijo-a que se estaban besando o acaso le estabas quitando una basura que tenia atorada en los dientes con la lengua-le dije-augh-me dijo con un tono asqueroso-pues es la verdad-le dije-bueno pues si nos estábamos besando-me dijo-EN SERIO!-le dije-sí, pero shhh no grites si no medio campus se enterara-me dijo-yo creo que TODO el campus ya lo sabe-le dije-jajja-se rio-bueno ya cuéntamelo todo-le dije-ok,lo que pasa es que me dijo que si le prestaba mi libro de historia y hablamos….despues solo paso-me dijo colorada-awww que dulces!-le dije-jaja-me dijo-oops creo que alguien viene…-me dijo,Riven se acercaba hacia nosotras-oh no! Por fa no me dejes sola con el-le rogue-ok-asintio y en eso el llego-Hola-me dijo-Hola-le dije,tratando de ser amable-mmm bueno no quiero hacer un mal trio…asi que nos vemos Musa-me dijo Layla,esta se alejo antes de que dijera algo-¿yo te cause eso en la nariz?-le pregunte,usaba una bandita en la nariz-ah si pero no te preocupes esto no es nada,me he roto la nariz dos veces jugando football americano-me dijo con una sonrisa triste-ouch bueno…lo siento-le dije -yo solo venia a preguntarte sobre el trabajo de investigacion y ammm….ofrecerte mi amistad-me dijo mientras levantava su mano para estrecharla QUE! ¿se habia rendido tan facil?-mmm ¿hola? jaja Tierra llamando a Musa!-me dijo riendose-ah si,claro que acepto ser tu amiga-estrechamos las manos-bueno,este sobre el projecto…-me dijo-ah si mmm ¿te parece que lo agamos en tu casa?-le dije tratando de usar mi clases de actuacion para sonar….sensual,el trago saliba,jajja habia funcionado-pues por mi esta bien-me dijo-ok,nos vemos a la salida-le dije,me di media vuelta y camine,estoy completamente seguro que se quedo babeando por mi trasero.

**(POV RIVEN)**

Me fui a la clase de musica y actuacion,la verdad es que soy muy bueno en eso,no podia creer que Musa si se alla creido que solo queria ser su "amigo" jaja,entre a la clase y vi a Musa entrar despues-Muy chicos les presento a Musa Straffi la nueva chica,supongo que muchos ya la conocen y mmm bueno Musa como estamos a punto de hacer un projecto de video musical quiero emparejarte con m i mejor estudiante Riven Macen por favor ven Riven-me dijo la Profesora Goff-ya lo conosco-dijo ella con su hermoso acento italiano-¿si?-dijo la profesora-si-le dije con una sonrisa-muy bien entonces van a ser una pareja perfecta para el projecto escolar-nos dijo-lo dudo…-dijo ella en voz inaudible-ok,Musa la cancion que van a convertir en video es Sugar de Flo rida feat Wynter,pueden copiar la idea principal del video original: una fantasia!,muy bien aganlo-nos sento a los en una de las mesas-bueno…creo que estamos barados en el mismo bote sin un remo-me dijo ella-son dos botes:dos projectos juntos-le dije-rayos…es cierto-me dijo-Riven y Musa por que no pasan aquí y nos dan una demostracion de arte:musica-nos dijo la maestra,los dos nos miramos-mmm no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres-le dijo-no,vamos!-me tomo de la mano y me jalo hacia el prequeño escenario que habia en el salon-mmm pero yo no traigo ningun CD-le dije-pero yo si-y saco un CD de su bolso y lo puso en la grabadora…empezo la cancion y ella empezo a cantar,era "Just be good to Green" de Lilly Allen con Profesor Green,la verdad es que imitaba muy bien la vos de ella,llego mi turno de cantar y la verdad es que al ver su cara se impeciono por mi voz….acabo la cancion y me dijo-wow pense que los deportistas no podian ser cantantes…-me sonrio-te dije que no me conocias-le dije,me sonrio y me dio un beso en la mejilla…..wow,se acabo la clase y nos sentamos juntos en el almuerzo.

**DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!**


	7. Cortejos y Miradas

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI**

**7mo capi: Cortejos y Miradas**

**(POV MUSA)**

Llegamos a la cafeteria y todos nos miraban….yo la verdad estaba colorada usando la chamarra del capitan del equipo de football,Darcy estaba echando chispas por los ojos,sentia que estos eran cuchillas que se encajaban en mi estomago-¿quieres algo para comer?-Riven interrumpio mis pensamientos,alrededor se oian murmuros como "todos sabian que el se la iba a quedar" "¿ya se habran acostado?" "no creo que vallan en serio,es algo pasajero" y cosas por el estilo-mmmm no gracias,solo quiero un refresco…me estoy mareando un poco…-le dije,la verdad es que con una mirada de odio extremo hacia mi por Darcy me asia marearme,nunca antes me habian odiado…pero simpre se puede empezar,Riven pidio dos refrescos de la marca coca-cola y lleno una charola de comida (donas,revanadas de pizzas,frutas,etc…)-tienes mucha hambre…-le dije-no,esto es para los dos-me dijo-pero yo no queria nada…-le dije alzando la voz un poco,todos nos miraban de nuevo-demasiado tarde ya pague-me dijo,nos sentamos y yo empeze a tomar sorbitos del refresco para que se me sentara el estomago-oye…¿te sientes bien?-me dijo,su voz sonaba realmente preocupada-mmm la verdad es que no…¿ve veo horrible verdad?-le dije-no,no se te ha movido ni un pelo de su lugar pero te ves mas palida de lo usual-me dijo,inmediatamente poso su mano sobre mi frente-estas ardiendo..-me dijo mas preocupado-sera mejor que valla a la enfermeria-le dije mientras me paraba lentamente,pero al parecer lo ise muy rapido pero unas manos me agarraron rapidamente antes de que azotara en el piso….desperte en la enfermeria,Riven estaba alado de mi-Musa….despertaste-me dijo-si..¿que paso?-le pregunte-te desmayaste de la nada-me dijo-oh eso no es bueno…-le dije-tu padre biene en camino-me dijo-QUE! ¿Papa viene? ¿Aquí? ¿a America?-le dije alarmada-si,pero por que tan alarmada-me dijo-pues me matara si ve que estoy saliendo contigo-le dije-¿saliendo? Pense que solo heramos amigos-me dijo con una sonrisa-por favor Riven tu bien sabes que quieres mas que una simple amistad-le dije-me atrapaste…rayos,me coverti en la presa en vez de ser el cazador-me dijo-jaja pues algun dia tenias que ser la presa-me aseque mas a el…estaba a punto de besarlo pero-uhum-era papa que estaba parado en la puerta,Riven y yo nos sobresaltamos,el se paro y me dijo-te veo luego-y salio de la pequeña habitacion-bueno por lo que veo no te sientes tan mal-me dijo mi padre-papa,tengo 19 años te recuerdo que ya soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer lo que se me pegue la gana-le dije-te recuerdo que yo pago la renta del deparamento de la fraternidad y te mando dinero cada mes para tus necesidades-me dijo-papa por favor no quiero pelear y creo que tu no quieres pelear con tu UNICA hija-le dije,me pare y lo abrace-te extrañe mucho,mi musa..-me dijo-y yo a ti pa-le dije-bueno no me vas a decir quien es el-me dijo-bueno es un amigo-le dije-¿solo un amigo?-me dijo-¿en serio quieres hablar de chicos?-le dije feliz-la verdad es que no…jaja tu mama era la que sabia de esas cosas-me dijo con una sonrisa triste-ella esta mejor ahí arriba-le dije-si..pero aveces me pregunto ¿Qué ubiera pasado si estuviera qui con nosotros?-los dos nos quedamos callados,pero sono su celular-¿hola? Si,enseguida mmm claro si ya lo tengo,ok bye-colgo-me tengo que ir-me dijo-esta bien,cuidate-le dije,lo abraze por ultima vez-que tangas suerte con tu chico-me dio un beso en la frente-jaja gracias-le dije-solo una cosa….cuando el amor no se confiesa pronto,empieza a doler…-me dijo como todo un poeta-wow,es inspirador apuesto que es un provervio viejo-le dije-no,inprovisacion jaja se me acaba de ocurrir-me dijo-bueno,ya vete,no vallas a perder tu avion-le dije-ok,te quiero-me dijo-igual,con cuidado- y salio de la habitacion,me levante y agarre mi mochila,sali de la habitacion y Riven estaba sentado en la pequeña sala de espera en la enfermeria,aparecio la enfermera-¿Cómo te sientes Musa?-me dijo-bien…-le dije-perfecto,te desmayaste por que comiste algo pasado o…¿de casualidad has comido espinaca?-me dijo-si,ayer-le dije-ah entonces fue eso,han avido reportes de espinacas lavadas con aguas negras,lo bueno es que ya vomitaste todo-me dijo-¿vomite?-le pregunte confundida-si,cuando estabas desmayada-me dijo-augh que asco..-le dije-jajajaja-Riven se rio, en ese instante llego Layla con la cara verde,estaba recargada en el hombro de Nabu-mmm ella tambien comio espinacas-le dije a la enfermera-ok,ven por aquí-se la llevo a la pequeña habitacion-que te mejores!-le grite desde la sala-mmm ¿nos vamos?-me dijo Riven-pero y las demas clases…-le dije-la escuela se acabo hace 2 horas,como estabas desmayada-me dijo,lo mire confundida….agarre su muñeca y observe el reloj digital 06:00 era cierto,todos salian de la escuela a las 4 en punto-bueno creo que si es hora de irnos-le dije,el tomo mi mochila y nos fuimos a la fraternidad,llegamos a su departamento-¿todavia quieres hacer el projecto?-me dijo-si,me siento bien,deberias preocuparte si te vomito encima no lo del projecto-le dije-jajja creme eso me tiene sin cuidado-abrio la puerta,el departamento era 3 veces mas grande que el mio,supongo yo que por que aquí vivian 2 personas mas que en el mio,estaba impecable,y las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco,era muy luminoso,todo los muebles eran azul,blanco y café,armonizaban perfecto con el blanco de la pared-wow-le dije-mmm pues aquí es donde vivo,como,etc…blah blah blah jaja-me dijo-jajja bromeas? Este departamento es genial-le dije-bueno,gracias-me dijo-y mmm mi habitacion-las puerta era marron,la abrio y en ella todo era completamente blanco,me somprendio muchisimo que un chico como el tuviera una casa de color blanco,la cama era matrimonial (ahora entendia como se acostaba con las chicas),un librero lleno de CD's color marron,un ropero blanco,dos mesitas de noche blancas como el ropero y un baño con el azulejo color azul,abri la boca pero no pude decir nada…tenia una pantalla de plasma en su pared-jajja-se rio-¿Cómo…?-le pregunte-mi padre es dueño de la mitad de Coca-Cola-me dijo-con razon tienes ese auto,esta television,este departamento y vas en una de las mejores universidades estadounidenses-le dije-pues para ir a esa universidad tienes que ser rico-me dijo-si,lo se-nos sentamos en el sofa de la gran sala y empezamos con el projecto,lo ibamos a hacer de la II guerra mundial,derrepente el ya se habia convertido en mi mejor amigo,teniamos tantas cosas en comun.

**(POV RIVEN)**

Musa era genial…no podia consentrarme en el estupido projecto,empeze a toser-se me fue la salsa por otro lado-(estabamos comiendo papas fritas con salsa),me pare y me fui al fregadero a tratar de sacar la de mis pulmones,escupi la salsa y me lave los dientes en el fregadero de la cocina-¿estas bien?-me pregunto-si,perfecto-le dije mientras enjuagaba mi boca,la tenia tan cerca de mi…la bese,ella no se movio,solo se quedo tieza,sus labios eran suaves y dulces, sono el estupido telefono de la cocina-¿hola? No esta equibocado-le dije a Darcy que me habia llamado-¿en que estabamos?-le dije-ella sonrio y me dijo-aquí-me beso de nuevo pero mas desenfrenada,entramos a la habitacion y ella seguia besandome,me desabotono la camisa y yo le quite la chamarra…lo ultimo que recuerdo es que….nos recostamos sobre la cama y la vi desnuda…

**:O SUSPENSO! JAJA DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!**


	8. Acuerdos

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI**

**8vo capi: Acuerdos**

**(POV RIVEN)**

Despertamos al mismo tiempo,yo no podia creer que me habia acostado con MUSA STRAFFI,era la primera vez que lo hacia por amor…-¿te puedo preguntar algunas cosas?-le dije-mmm claro-me dijo-¿Por qué lo hiciste?...quiero decir,pense que no te gustaba ni un poquito-le dije-bueno,es….dificil de explicar pero,decidi que si me gustas…-me dijo con una sonrisa-wow…gracias-le dije-y mmmm esto es muy dificil de preguntar pero ¿eras virgen?-le dije algo avergonzado-yo ¿virgen? Jaja no me agas reir….se que parece que soy pura armonia pero tengo mis momentos..como anoche-me dijo colorada-jajaja-me rei,ella solo me sonrio-y se podria saber quien fue el afortunado…-le dije-mmmmmm bueno,por que no,se llamaba Adrian Gabanalli-me dijo,era italiano por el apellido-era mi mejor amigo…creo que tengo la mala constumbre de acostarme con mis mejores amigos-me miro-jajja y yo apenas te conosco y ya me acoste contigo…que bajo he caido-le dije-jaja…y esa fue mi primera vez…despues fuiste tu,solo he tenido sexo con dos chicos en tooodaaa mi vida-me dijo-yo me he acostado con 37 chicas…talvez piensas que que porqueria,pero la verdad es que mi madre nos abandono a mi y a mi padre cuandro yo tenia 16 años y desde ahí me di cuenta que tenia carisma con las mujeres y empece…pero inconcientemente buscaba el amor de una chica de verdad-le dijo-si,te comprendo…yo tambien perdi a mi madre,solo que la mia murio cuando yo era un bebe y mmmm no se lo que es una madre-me dijo-lo siento-le dijo-no te preocupes…-me dijo-pero hay algo que me preocupa-me dijo-¿Qué?-le dije-tu mmm ya sabes…te protejiste?-me dijo-¿yo? Claro!-le dije,con tanta practica en eso de la sexualidad,podia recordar cada vez para ponerme el condon-¿y que vamos a hacer?-me dijo-¿a que te refieres?-le dije-pues a que despues te esto no va a ver marcha atrás-me dijo-si,pero eso significa que somos como novio y novia?-le pregunte confuso-mmm no lo se…talvez,pero antes de eso me gustaria…empezar desde cero,me gustaria tener una cita y mmm despues te digo di quiero formalizar ¿ok?-me dijo-ok-le dije,se paro y se cambio-¿nos vamos juntos a la escuela?-le pregunte-claro-me dijo con una sonrisa,se fue a su departamento a bañarse,yo hice los mismo y nos encontramos-¿lista?-le pregunte-lista-tomo mi mano….y nos fuimos a la uni.

**(POV MUSA)**

Se veia tan guapo con sus lentes oscuros,llegamos al patio principal y todos nos miraban-creo que estamos llamando demasiado la atencion…-le dije susurrando-no,ese chico sabe ser discreto…no jajja ya nos miro completamente bien-me dijo,Layla estaba con Nabu,encuando ella giro la cabeza,su mandibula se callo y se quedo en el suelo..yo le sonrei timidamente,se acerco a nosotros-Riven…¿me podrias prestar a Musa por unos segundos?-le dijo-claro-le sonrio amistosamente,tomo mi muñeca y sus labios buscaron los mios,no podia creer que me estaba besando enfrente de alguien,el beso fue corto…pero cargado de pasion-nos vemos en la clase de italiano-me dijo con una sonrisa-si,claro..-le dije todavia en las nubes,me guiño el ojo-adios Layla,adios lindura-lo ultimo iba diriguido a mi,se volteo y se fue caminando al edificio 3-MUSA! ¿Qué pasa entre el y tu? ¿Por qué no fuiste a dormir a casa anoche?-me pregunto-¿no quieres discutir esto con un café?-le dije-bueno,pero solo si tu lo invitas-me dijo-ok-nos fuimos a la cafeteria,nos compramos un café y nos sentamos en una de las mesitas-muy bien,ahora con toda la calma del mundo estoy dispuesta a contestar tus preguntas-le dije-ok, ¿estan saliendo? ¿te acostaste con el? Y mmm yo tengo que confesarte algo de mi y Nabu-me dijo colorada-te acostaste con el-le dije-¿Cómo adivinaste?-me dijo-por la manera en como tu lo miras-le dije-y por la manera en que Riven te mira a ti ¿ya se acostaron verdad?-me dijo-bueno….algo asi-le dije colorada-jaja con razon te mira como si estuvieras desnuda-me dijo-jaja en serio?-le pregunte-sii-me dijo-entonces…tu y nabu?-le pregunte-sii,es tan lindo-me dijo-jaja solo espero que no lo hayan hecho en mi habitacion-le dije-noo jaja no soy tan pervertida,pero si fue en el sofa-me dijo colorada-augh-le dije-es mi departamento tambien-me dijo-pero en MI sofa,yo lo compre-le dije-bueno,lo siento,te prometo que comprare uno nuevo-me dijo-gracias y tambien promete que cuando pase eso lo hagan en tu habitacion o mejor en su departamento-le dijo-jaja ok-me dijo-y ¿Cómo te fue con Riv..?-me dijo-es tan lindo y tann sexy-le dije-jajaja-se rio-sera mejor que nos vallamos a la clase-le dije,nos paramos y nos fuimos a la clase de Italiano.

**DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!**


	9. Nuestra primera cita

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI**

**9no capi: Nuestra primera cita**

**(POV MUSA)**

Tocaron la campana que anunciaba que era la hora de irse a casa,estaba tan emocionada,iba a tener mi primera cita con Riven,sali de la escuela hacia al gran jardin que habia en la parte trasera del campus y me sente en las mesas de asfalto que habia ahí,Layla se me aserco-¿Me prestas tu encendedor?-me dijo,me enseño un cigarrillo-mmm ok espera-abri mi mochila y saque el encendedor,le encendi en cigarro y se lo llevo a la boca-¿nerviosa?-le pregunte-algo-me dijo mientras sacaba el humo de su boca,ella y yo fumabamos un cigarrillo de vez en cuando pero lo haciamos cuando estabamos nerviosas y a ella se le notaba en serio-¿Por qué?-le pregunte-Nabu quiere que conosca a sus padres-me dijo mientras sacudia el cigarrillo para tirar las cenisas-¿conocer a sus padres?-le pregunte-si,estoy muy nerviosa-me dijo-pero si apenas empezaron a salir-le dije-si,lo se-me dijo-ah y talvez duerma con el esta noche-me dijo avergonzada-jaja dios mio por favor aganlo en su departamento jaja tu y el si que van rapido…-le dije mientras jugueteaba con mi celular,esperando la llamada de Riven- y tu con Riv igual-me dijo-ah si pero vamos a intentarlo y no me voy a acostar con el todos los dias-le dije-bueno jaja talvez-me dijo-¿y como son sus padres?-le pregunte-pues dice que son muy corretos-me dijo-entonces,dame eso-le quite el cigarrillo,fume un poco,despues lo tire y lo aplaste-oye! Era el unico que me quedaba-me dijo-lo siento,pero no querras oler a cigarro en una casa ajena-le dije-tienes razon-me dijo,le di una menta y yo tambien tome una,sono mi celular-Riven!-grite,agarre el celular y aprete el boton para contestar la llamada-Hola-le dije-Hola,lindura ¿estas lista?-me dijo,no pude evitar sonrojarme-si..¿en donde estas?-le dije-voy a salir al jardin-me dijo-ahi mismo estoy-le dije-muy bien te veo en cinco minutos-me dijo-ok,adios-le dije-adios-colgo-jaja perece que tu tambien vas a salir-me dijo-sii-le dije emocionada,en ese instante salio el al jardin,me miro y me hiso un gesto para que me asercara-wii te veo al rato-agarre mi mochila y la puse sobre mi hombro-jaja suerte-me dijo-igual-me pare y me acerque a el-Hola-me dijo con una sonrisa-hola-se inclino un poco y yo me pare de puntitas,me beso,me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos caminando hacia la salida.

**(POV RIVEN)**

-A donde quieres ir-le dije-adonde me lleves-me dijo con una sonrisa-ok-le jale hacia el estacionamento,le abri la puerta lel copiloto del convertible BMW y entro,cerre la puerta y entre en el aciento del piloto,arranque el motor y acelero rapido en muy poco tiempo-¿A dónde me llevas?-me dijo con una expresion divertida-jaja te estoy reptando-le dije mientras encendia la radio,estaba la cancion de Lady GaGa "Just Dance" feat Colby O'donis,era una de las primeras canciones de esta cantante y unas de mis favoritas-wow ¿podrias dejar esa estacion de radio? Me encanta esa cancion-me dijo sonriente-para ti lo que quieras…-le subi el volumen y ella empezo a tararear la cancion-y no me dijiste a donde me llevarias-me dijo-mientras pasaba la cancion "Monster" de Lady GaGa-mmm pues es una sorpresa-le dije,estacionamos en la fraternidad y subimos a mi casa-Yo ya conosco tu depa,¿no me digas que no te acuerdas que anoche…?-me dijo colorada-jaja claro que lo recuerdo! Pero hay una parte de mi departamento que no te he mostrado-le dije-oh esta bien-subimos y le abri la puerta y Sky estaba viendo la TV con Brandon y Nabu estaba haciendo la tarea-Hola-les dije,voltearon y se asombraron de que traia una chica a casa-Hola-dijo Sky con una sonrisa-Riven mmm voy al baño-me dijo mientras me daba su mochila-si,claro-entro corriendo a mi habitacion y entro el baño que habia dentro de esta-¿Por qué la trajiste? Ella nunca se acostaria contigo-me dijo Brandon-¿eso crees? Pues lastima,por que ya lo hiso-les dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras abria el refrigerador por una Coca-Cola,todos abrieron las bocas-jaja-me rei,en eso salio la Afrodita que estaba en el baño-¿quieres una?-le dije enseñandole la botella de Coca-si-me dijo,saque otra y se la di-bueno,este…Musa y yo vamos a trabajar en el projecto en el zotano-les dije-claro jaja-dijo Nabu-adios chicos-dijo Musa,tome su mano y le guie por un pasillo estrecho con unas escaleras y entramos al zotano

**(POV MUSA)**

-Woow-el sotano estaba lleno de video juegos y un minibar-¿te gusta?-me dijo mientras tomaba mi cintura-por dios Riv,esta genial!-le dije mientras admiraba su sistema de sonido-¿sabes que mas es genial?-me dijo-¿Qué?-le pregunte emocionada-Tu,lindura….-me dijo mientras me besaba de nuevo,empezo a acariciar mi cintura,sus labios eran deliciosamente inalcansables para mi,obviamente que el era mejor besador que yo-Entonces…¿besarnos seria nuestra primera cita?-le pregunte mientras recargaba mi cabeza sobre su pecho-jaja la verdad es que no…tenia planeado jugar video juegos,bueno si es que te gustan-me dijo-claro! Jaja talvez soy una chica pero tampoco una pluma delicada-le dije sonriente-esta bien,lindura,tu mandas…¿Qué quieres jugar?-me dijo-mmm ¿Tienes Halo Reach?-me pregunto.

**(POV RIVEN)**

-Claro que lo tengo-tome su mano y nos sentamos en el pequeño sofa que estaba enfrente de la pantalla,puse el juego en la Consola X-Box y empezamos a jugar,me sorprendio pues me mataron a mi primero,jugamos como una hora y despues jugamos Rock Band,que tambien me gano-jaja no puede ser!-le dije despues jugar como tres horas-jaja pues creelo-me dijo-creo debo de dejar de raptarte-le dije mientras sacaba el juego-tu puedes raptarme cuando quieras…-me dijo mientras me besaba de nuevo-lo tomare en cuenta-le dije con una sonrisa,la volvi a besar-si-me dijo-¿Qué?-le pregunte confudido-ya considere si eres buena pareja para mi y…lo eres-me dijo-mi amor!-la bese de nuevo pero mas pasional-te quiero-le dije,no era muy buen tiempo para decir "te amo" aunque eso era lo que sentia-yo tambien te quiero Riv-me dijo mientras me besaba de nuevo.

**DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!**


	10. Noviazgo y¿algo mas?

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI**

**10mo capi: Noviazgo y… ¿algo mas?**

**(POV RIVEN)**

Tan feliz por tener a esa chica que tanto pedia,que esta se me entumesieron las mejillas de tanto sonreir,la espere en la fraternidad,salio tan hermosa como siempre usaba un vestido blanco de tirantes con unas balerinas del mismo color,tenia ese rubor tan hermoso que le quedaba tan bien-hola-me dijo-hola..¿nos vamos?-le dije mientras extendia la mano para que la tomara-claro-me dio su mano-esta congelada,extraño pues hace mucho calor-le dije-me acabo de lavar los dientes-se paro de puntitas para besarme,la tome de la cintura y la cargue ligeramente para que no tuviera que estropiar sus zapatos,se colgo de mi cuello y sus labios buscaron los mios…y si,sabia a menta-uhum-dijo alguien,la solte y quite mi vista de sus hermosos ojos…era Darcy-Hola Riven y mmm-me dijo enojada,Musa solo agacho la mirada,colorada y se escondio detrás de mi como una niña pequeña-¿Qué quieres?-le dije mientras acariciaba la mano de Musa-que rapido te recuperas…apenas acabo lo nuestro y te encuetro besandote con otra-me dijo-y a ti que te importa-le dije haciendo una mueca-nada,solo me duele que desperdicies tu tiempo con una niñita de primer año-me dijo,me quede callado-y cariño,creeme que engaña esta la mas fina flor-eso iba dirigido a Musa-Adios,nos vemos en la escuela-se dio media vuelta y se fue-tranquila,la bruja mala se ha ido-le dije con una sonrisa-jaja-se rio,nos fuimos a la escuela,ella estaba completamente callada ¿y si se le pasaba por la cabeza que podria regresar con Darcy? ¿y si piensa que soy capaz de engañarla? El temor me comia vivo asi que decidi ir a hablar con Darcy,ella entro a una clase diferente que la mia-Nos vemos-me dijo,me dio un pequeño beso y entro a su salon-en donde estas perra…-dije susurrando,la encontre hablando con otro tipo-lo siento amigo pero tengo que hablar con la reina de las putas,luego te doy su numero-le dije,el se alejo con cara de pocos amigos-oye!-me dijo Darcy-no te preocupes,aquí hay muchos chicos urgidos que pagarian tus espectativas para acostarse contigo-le dije-jaja me alagas Riv…¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-me dijo mientras acaribiaba mi pecho,tome su mano y la aleje de mi cuerpo-quiero que te alejes de Musa-le dije firmemente.

**(POV MUSA)**

Tenia que saltarme la clase ¿A dónde habia ido? Lo busque por los casilleros y lo encontre…hablando con Darcy Madox,me escondi detrás de los casilleros para oir de que hablaban-jaja Riv..por que me pides eso-le dijo ella seductoramente-ya dejate de jueguitos,solo haslo y ya!-le dijo..¿que queria que hicieran?-me estas pidiendo demasiado jaja ¿ y que recibo yo acambo?-le dijo-satisfaccion-le dijo el.._QUE! SATISFACCION DE QUE? ¿SEXO? _Dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza- Bueno…trato hecho-le dijo ella,justamente se le abalanzo y lo beso… _DIOS MIO! _Las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos sin previo aviso-Me engaño…-dije yo,me acerque a ellos-Estupido Bastardo!-le golpe en el estomgo-y tu perra resbalosa-le di una cachetada-Musa! No es lo que crees-grito el retorciendose del dolor-ya vez,niñita .Riven te dejo y si planeabamos acostarnos esta noche-me dijo Darcy con la marca de mi maño en su mejilla-perfecto! Se merecen uno al otro y tu Riven no te me acerques-le dije,el se paro con las manos todavia en su vientre-No Musa,espera!-me dijo tomando mi muñeca-NO ME TOQUES! YA! Riven,ya te acostaste conmigo y te llevaste mi corazon,no lo quiero ya! Tomalo que es tuyo!-le dije,me safe de su mano y me heche a correr.

**(POV RIVEN)**

-Todo es mi culpa…por que deje que me besaras-le dije a Darcy-por que yo soy una mujer ella es una niñita-me dijo-este dia significa mas que mis estupidos 3 meses contigo Darcy Madox-le dije-y no me vuelvas a buscar-le dije-Disculpa-me dijo un chico con un acento que se me hacia muy conocido: Italiano-¿si?-lo vi,tenia el cabello negro y ojos azules-Mi nombre es Adrian Gabinalli..¿me podrias decir en donde esta en salon de matematicas?-me dijo-si,dando vuelta en la derecha,es la primera puerta-le dije-gracias-se alejo _QUE! ADRIAN GABINALLI! EL CHICO CON EL QUE MUSA PERDIO SU VIRGINIDAD… MIERDA!_-Tengo que buscar a Musa-me pare y la busque en el estacionamiento,pero no estaba….

**SIGAN LEYENDO! DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS :D **


	11. Tratando de olvidarte

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI**

**11vo capi: Tratando de olvidarte**

**LEER NOTA DE LA AUTORA AL FINAL**

**(POV MUSA)**

-Yo sabía que iba a pasar esto…-le dije a Layla,me estaba abrazando-Musa,por favor ya no llores-me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello-tienes ya los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar-me dijo-esto me pasa por idiota…yo sabía que una chica como YO no puede tener un chico como ESE,solo soy una..Una niñita, si,Darcy lo dijo perfectamente, no soy suficiente mujer para el y debi negarlo como al principio pero ahí voy de burra-le dije-MUSA! No digas eso….tu eres mucho mejor que la zorra de Darcy Madox, ella no te llega a los talones, tal vez si te equivocaste pero ahora sabes que puedes conseguir al chico que quieres…y jaja ¿estás segura que se estaban besando? Al mejor le estaba quitando una basura de los dientes-me dijo, tratando de hacerme sonreir y recorde aquella vez que le pregunte sobre Nabu y ella-jajaja estoy segura, pero gracias por hacerme reir y tienes razón, voy a dejar de llorar-le dije, mientras me lavaba la cara, en eso sonó mi celular-¿Quién es?-dijo Layla-Adrian…-dije yo-¿Quién es ese?-me dijo-jaja luego te digo-apreté el botón y me lleve la bocina a la oreja-Sorpresa! Como stai?-**(sorpresa! ¿Cómo estás?)**- Adrian! Tanto tempo che non ci vediamo,io to bene e tu?-**(Adrian! Mucho tiempo sin verte,yo estoy bien ¿y tu?)** Layla trataba de entender lo que deciamos pero le era imposible jaja no sabia hablar bien Italiano-Lo sto bene adesso che sento la tua voce-**(Estoy bien ahora que escucho tu voz)** cuando dijo eso no pude evitar sonrojarme-Che bene,mi manchi troppo-**(que bien,te extraño demasiado)**-Ho sentito che hai appena finito con il tuo ragazzo é sicuro di star bene?-**(he oido que acabas de terminar con tu novio ¿segura que estas bien?)**-Sto benissimo,grazie per la cura-**(Estoy genia,gracias por preocuparte)**-Vuoi vedere che domani a scuola?-**(¿quieres que nos veamos en la escuela manaña?)**-Sei in U.S.A?-**(¿estas en U.S.A?)**-Si! Sorpresa!-me dijo en español-wow jaja ¿estabas en el intercambio o que?-le pregunte emocionada-si jaja ¿entonces nos vemos?-me dijo-si,por supuesto,quiero oir de tu verano-le dije-y yo del tuyo,nos vemos en la cefeteria ¿ok?-me dijo-si-ok,ciao-**(adios)**-jaja ciao-colgue-QUE TE DIJO!-me pregunto Layla-jaja me quiere ver denuevo...es mi mejor amigo-le dije,ella iso una mueca-jaja mi mejor amigo hombre-le dije mientras la abrazaba-ok jaja eso espero.

** (Al día siguiente) **

**(POV RIVEN)**

Tenia la intension de arreglar las cosas pero al parecer Musa estaba muy ocupada con su "ex" italiano,sonreian,hablaban y se abrazaban,Musa se veia hermosa con su nuevo cambio,tenia el pelo corto, debajo de los hombros y lo tenia ondulado,no que antes liso y hasta la cintura,estaba decidida a cambiar su imagen infantil por su mujer interior y olvidarme,usaba ropa diferente,dejo los vestidos por jeans entubados y una blusa a cuadros; y yo regrese con Darcy desgraciadamente tambien trate de olvidarla pero no pude y solo faltaban dos días para el baile de bienvenida, tenia que ir con Darcy,justamente nos estabamos besando yo la verdad es que no sentia nada,no se me erizaba la piel como antes cuando Darcy me besaba,ya no la amaba-¿interrumpo?-dijo una voz muy conocida-Claro que no,Musa-le dije-Cariño,te vez maravillosa con tu nuevo _look_-le dijo Darcy-oh,gracias. Solo venia a desirte,Riven que me gustaria terminar los proyectos en la biblioteca...digo,si puedes-me dijo-claro,me parece genial-le dije-esta bien,adios Darcy-le dijo sonriente y se fue. El día paso rapidisimo,como lo esperaba pues no queria verla,sali con Darcy pues queria probarse vestidos para el baile-piensa en estilo de Jennifer Lopez con el _glamour _de Christina Aguilera y lo _sexy_ de Jessica Simpson-me dijo mientras buscaba un vestio en los apagadores-¿que te parece este?-le dije tratando de poner atencion,era morado chicle con una cola de plumas-Cariño! Es DIVINO ven...-me jalo al probador-¿que haces?-le dije confundido mientras me quitaba mi camisa-quiero hacerlo aqui..-me dijo-¿que? ¿estas loca?-le dije-no jaja ¿que te pasa? Antes te encantaba hacerlo en el baño de la escuela y ahora,nada-me dijo,me quede callado -_ASCO! ¿ACASO ERA TAN CERDO?-_dijo una voz en mi cabeza-no,ahorita no tengo ganas de hacer eso..-le dije,pues si lo haciamos talvez le pondria a un nuevo nombre...Musa-_Tanto que te extraño mi amor...yo aqui en los brazos de otra mientras deberia estar contigo,amarte tal y como eres..-_me dije a mi mismo,pensando en la dueña de mi corazon-¿te gusta?-me dijo ella usando el vestido-si,claro..-le dije en las nubes,el vestido para mi gusto estaba horrible pero le quedaba perfecto por su cuerpo-muy bien,este sera-lo compramos y despues me fui a mi departamento,dispuesto a llenarme de cervaza hasta quedarme dormido..

**(POV MUSA)**

Seguia en la escuela,pues habia extrabiado unas libretas para la tarea,asi que fui a hablar con el conserje Tony-Toc Toc-toque la puerta del pequeño cuarto de limpiesa-Adelante-entre-Hola Musa! ¿que te paso? Te ves genial jeje ¿en que puedo ayudarte-me dijo,me sonroje-gracias, solo un corte de pelo y un cambio jaja. Lo que pasa es que perdi unas libretas..me preguntaba si las has visto-le dije-ah dejame ver en la caja de las cosas perdidas-me dijo-esta bien-le dije-mmm veamos...aqui esta! Musa Isabelle Straffi-me las dio-muchas gracias...¿que estas viendo?-le dije mientras señalaba el pequeño monitor que habia en la mesa-ah,estoy revisando las grabaciones de seguridad-quito la cinta y metio otra,algo en esa grabacion me era muy familiar...le adelanto-no! Espera ¿podrias regresarle solo un poco?-le dije-si,eso creo..-me dijo extraño de mi raccion.

_**INICIO DE GRABACION**_

_-Quiero que dejes mi noviazgo en paz...¿que ya no entiendes que ya no te quiero?-le dijo el chico...Riven-jaja Riv por que me pides eso...-le dijo Darcy,esa era la unica parte que habia escuchado-ya dejate de jueguitos,solo hazlo y ya!-le dijo-me estas pidiendo demasiado jaja...¿y que gano yo acambio?-le dijo- satisfaccion-le dijo,se referia a la satisfaccion de dejarnos en paz-Esta bien..trato hecho-y ahi vi perfectamente que ELLA fue la que se le avalanso a EL,el trato de alejarse de ella pero esta se aferro de el,luego aparecio una chica de pelo negro-Estupido Bastardo!-ella le pego en el vientre y el pobre chico se tiro al piso del dolor-Y tu perra resbalosa!-le dio una bofetada._-Ya es suficiente,le puedes poner pausa-le dije mientras las lagrimas corrian por mis ojos-¿estas bien?-me dijo-si,gracias por las libretas-le dije,sali y me heche a correr,me di cuenta de que estaba lloviendo a cantaros y yo seguia llorando del dolor,pero mas de la felicias,EL me amaba a Mi...

_**SIGAN LEYENDO! Y BELLA2323 NO TE PREOCUPES ;) QUE YO SE BIEN QUE ESTOS DOS SE AMAN CON LOCURA Y COMO VEZ...LAS COSAS SE PUEDEN MI PERFIL ESTA LA ROPA QUE MUSA ESTABA USANDO JEJE :D EN PARTICULAR EN MI IMAGINACION SE VEIA BELLISIMA,BUENO EN FIN..DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!**_

_**ATTE: ROXY SALAZAR**_


	12. Perdoname

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A IGINO STRAFFI**

**12vo capi: Perdóname**

_**(POV RIVEN)**_

Llevaba ya la segunda cerveza pero esta al parecer no hacia efecto todavía, yo con mi mundo destrozado, estaba sentado en sillón, cuando de repente se oyó un golpe en la venta, algo extraño pues estaba en el quinto piso, me pare y me fije por la ventana que una chica estaba aventado piedras..Musa, salí corriendo y la vi, estaba mojada, pues llovía a cantaros-Musa ¿Qué haces aquí?-le dije-esperando a que me perdones-me dijo, me abrazo inmediatamente-¿perdonar de qué?-le dije-de todo, por el golpe, por llenar mi mente de horribles pensamientos , por no pedirte una explicación-me dijo-yo ya te he perdonado, pero ¿Cómo…?-le pregunte-eso ya no importa, solo me preguntaba si podría pasar contigo esta noche-me dijo con su hermosa sonrisa, recordándome cuando trate convencerla-todas las que quieras…- bese esos hermosos labios de seda que tanto extrañaba-disculpa, te moje-me dijo-no importa, de por si está lloviendo, vamos adentro-le dije-está bien-me dijo colorada, pues sabía bien como yo que nos íbamos a entregar mutuamente…

_**(POV MUSA)**_

Yo solo lo besaba, no quería perder nada mas, ni un beso, ni una sonrisa…llegamos a su departamento y el cerro la puerta…"_POR FIN! YA TE PUEDO AMAR MI AMOR…" _pensé, me tomo por la cintura y me beso de nuevo, me aferre completamente a él, sin soltar mis labios, me guio hacia su habitación, y vi la inmensa cama blanca que sería mi refugio las próximas horas, inmediatamente cerró la puerta, pues si llegaban sus compañeros no quería que nos vieran así, como un caballero, me atrajo hacia él y desabotono mis _jeans_, en ese momento solo podía verlo a él y a nadie más, le quite la playera y el empezó a besar mi cuello, nos recostamos al mismo tiempo, me quito la ropa interior, bueno, al menos mis bragas pues mi sostén se quedo ahí, sentí como su amor se apodero de mi al penetrarme, el me amaba y yo a el, eso era lo único importante en ese maravilloso momento, solo rezaba para que ese momento nunca se acabara, y también porque Layla no se preocupara por mi jaja-Te amo..-me susurro al oído-Te amo…-se lo devolví, era muy temprano, así que tal vez me quedaría con el este hermoso día…acabamos y me quede dormida.

_**(POV RIVEN)**_

-Toc Toc- _"genial" _pensé, alguien venia a interrumpir este maravilloso momento, Musa seguía dormida, me pare y me puse mi ropa interior y mi playera, abrí la puerta del departamento y por desgracias como lo predije, vino alguien a patear todo lo que había hecho-Riven! Como te vi que estabas muy solo, vine a hacerte compañía-me dijo la bruja, Darcy-Este no es muy buen momento-le dije susurrando.

_**(POV MUSA)**_

Oí a mi milagro personal hablando con alguien, me pare de la cama y vi el reloj, eran las 7:00 pm, todavía no era hora del toque de queda, que era a las 8:30, venían a revisar los profesores para prohibir exactamente esto, que una chica duerma con chico en su departamento, me asome lentamente y vi que estaba hablando con Darcy… _"RELAJATE MUSA, RECUERDA PENSAR ANTES DE ACTUAR"_ me dijo una vocecita, me puse mi ropa interior y agarre una camisa blanca del ropero de Riven, me la puse pero la desabotone un poco para que se dejaran ver discretamente mis senos "_Toma esto puta! "_ pensé-Riven…¿Cuánto tiempo me vas a hacer esperar?-le dije seductoramente, el solo sonrió y entendió por donde iba-lo siento, mi amor, no tardare mas-me dijo, voltee a ver a Darcy y sonreí como si no la hubiera visto-Hola Darcy!-le sonreí amistosamente-¿Qué sucede aquí?-le pregunto a Riven, histérica-Lo siento, pero tú no eres para mí, yo amo a Musa-le dijo sinceramente-Ash! Con que la niñita se convirtió en mujer…-dijo enojada-pues la verdad es que si-le dijo el, mientras me miraba como si estuviera desnuda, me sonrojo-tú no tienes esto-le dijo mientras acariciaba mi rubor de las mejillas-Yo si tengo sentimientos-dijo ella-pues lo siento, pero no lo demuestras-le dijo el enojado-Claro que lo hago! ¿Recuerdas hace un rato en el vestidor?-le dijo ella-TU eras la que quería sexo, ¿solo te importa eso verdad?-le pregunto, ella no le respondió-lo siento, créeme que no me gusta ser el rompe corazones, pero tendrás que ir al baile con otra persona, y obviamente, terminamos, lo siento-cerró la puerta-Listo, ahora si…estoy listo para la segunda ronda…-me dijo mientras me besaba-jaja lo siento, pero faltan 15 minutos para el toque de queda-le dije-no importa, podemos divertirnos en 15 minutos-me dijo con su hermosa sonrisa-jaja no lo creo, chico malo-me quite su camisa y me puse mi ropa, húmeda por la lluvia-jaja ok, te entiendo, nos vemos mañana-me dijo-no me lo perdería por nada-lo bese y salí de su departamento con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS! **


End file.
